There for you
by nc619
Summary: *movieverse* Will gets concerned when Sam pops in for an unexpected visit. Warning:Slash Sam/Bee and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

There for you: Part1

There for you: Part1

Captain Lennox was sitting at his kitchen table. As per his usual morning ritual he had a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another. After the battle with Megatron and the autobots, Will was able to come home. But being home didn't mean that he was done with his duties though. Will was reassigned to be a commanding officer in the autobot base. While working on the base he became great friends with the autobots and had even come to consider Ironhide as his best friend. While working with the autobots the captain had also become close with Sam Witwicky. Sam had lived with the Lennox family while the government searched for the whereabouts of his parents who where kidnapped by Sector Seven. He remembered vividly the first night Sam stayed at the Lennox house clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Talk to him, honey, he needs somebody right now," whispered Sarah as she looked down the hallway where Sam was just seconds ago._

"_Why?" Will asked surprised. "He's fine."_

"_Because" she whispered so Sam would hear as she smacked her husband's arm. "He's upset! Sam has no idea where his parents are, he had just been in a dangerous battle and god knows what else."_

"_But you know how bad I am at," waving his hands, "this kind of thing. I wouldn't know what to say to the kid." _

_Sarah came closer to Will and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Sam needs you right now. You may not really know him that well but you were there for him for the battle and there for him when he had no where else to go. Just talk to a little. Let him know we can help." Just then Anna started to cry. "That's my cue." And she left for Anna's room._

_That night when Will walked into the guest room Sam was staying in. Inside the room Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor lost in thought. Just then Will didn't see the young soldier who had helped save all of humanity but a scared boy and after that night Will promised Sam that we would always be there for him. _

_End of Flashback_

During that time Will and the rest of the Lennox clan had come to treat him like part of the family. Even after they found his parents Sam had come to visit them often. So it wasn't a surprise to Will when he saw the boy through the kitchen window coming out of a yellow car, what surprised Will was missing presence. The question was on Will's lips as he came to help Sam collect his bags from the taxi until he saw Sam's face. Tears streaking down his face Sam whispered, "Hey Will."


	2. Chapter 2

There for you: Part 2

There for you: Part 2

"Hey Will," Sam whispered. Before Will could say anything back Sam gave him a tight hug. This concerned Will very much. Although he was used to hugging Sam it seemed that Sam was using him as a lifeline. As he comforted Sam, the captain began to inspect the boy in his arms. He didn't seem injured which was a great relief to Will. Physically Sam seemed fine. The only difference Will saw in the boy was that he seemed to have gained a little weight. Sarah would be happy about that. Sam always seemed too skinny for her. Speaking of Sarah…

"SAM!! I didn't know you were coming today!" Sarah shouted joyfully as she walked towards Will and Sam with little Annabelle on her hip. Sam let go of Will then. Having composed himself now he greeted Sarah with a smile that didn't seem to quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Sarah," Sam said as he gave her and Annabelle a hug.

After the hug Sarah turned to Will and gave him a light slap on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming? I could have made us all a special breakfast?"

"Ouch!" said Will pretending to be hurt by the slap. "I didn't know!"

Sam laughed a little. "He's right Sarah. I didn't tell him that I was coming." Sarah looked at him now searching his eyes for something that only a mother seemed to be able to see. "Are you okay, honey? Where's Bumblebee?"

When Sarah said Bumblebee's name Sam's demeanor changed the sadness was back in full force in his eyes and whole body. "I don't know," Sam admitted weakly.

Will and Sarah were in the hallway, waiting for Sam to finish unpacking his things in the guest room. They were both worried about Sam and wondered what happened between him and Bumblebee.

"What do you think happened? Sam and Bumblebee don't seem to be the type of couple that would just leave each other over a stupid argument," Sarah whispered as she fed Anna her bottle.

Will agreed. Will and his wife have known that Sam and Bumblebee were a couple for awhile now.

He still remembered the day that Sam had told him about Bumblebee and his relationship.

_Flashback_

_Sam was pacing back and forth in the Lennox kitchen. There in the kitchen was Will patiently waiting for Sam to say something as he flipped through the newspaper. Every few minutes Sam would stop pacing look Will in the face like he was about to say something and then start to pace again. Will put down the newspaper and sighed. He looked at Sam._

"_Sam," Will began, "Why don't you sit down and just calmly tell me what you are trying to say?" _

"_Okay," Sam said as he looked at the chair, "I could do that." Will wasn't sure if he was talking to Will or himself now. Just as he was about to sit down he quickly got up and started pacing again. _

_Will sighed again. "Sam-" Will started. _

"_Will I have something to tell you," Sam declared._

"_Really?" Will said. His eyes filled with amusement._

"_For the past couple weeks," Sam said "IHAVEBEENGOINOUTWITHBEE!"_

"_What?" Will said. "I couldn't understand you."_

"_I…I am going out with Bumblebee," Sam said more clearly his stance one can interpret as defensive._

"_Okay," said Will._

"_You know I knew you wouldn't understand!" Sam shouted angrily._

"_Sam-"_

"_I know it's different!"_

"_Sam-"_

"_I mean I thought you of all people would understand!!"_

"_SAM!!"_

"_WHAT?!" _

"_I said okay."_

"_Oh" Sam said a little dumbfounded. He finally sat down to Will's relief. The pacing was getting on his nerves. "Wait. I just told you I'm dating robot and that's all you say?" A little outraged at Will's reaction._

"_Yeah"_

"_Listen to me, Will." He said as he looked directly in my eyes. "I. AM. DATING. MY. CAR. Aren't you freaked?"_

"_Why do you want me to be freaked?"_

"_I asked first. Now go."_

"_Ironhide told me." Will said simply as he went back to reading the paper. "And he told me you have been going out for a couple months not weeks," sending a look of disapproval at Sam for lying._

"_Well I wasn't sure how you would feel about us going out for so long without telli…wait how does he know?"_

"_Ratchet told him." _

_This made Sam's mouth drop._

"_How does he know?"_

"_Wheeljack." If possible Sam's jaw dropped further to the floor. "He saw you two together."_

"_Wheeljack!! He can't keep a secret to save his mechanical life! Does that mean everyone knows?" _

"_Yup," said Will calmly. "And don't worry Sarah approves." Will smiled as he saw that this calmed the boy down. "She would have been here but she had errands and wasn't sure how comfortable you would be telling both of us your announcement." At this Sam just put his head at the table. "So is tomorrow good for you and Bumblebee to come over for dinner?"_

_At this Sam looked up confused. "What?"_

"_I said I was just okay with the relationship. I won't approve of it until I see you two as a couple and get to interrogate him." _

_Sam smiled. "Okay."_

"_Great. Dinner's at 6. By the way Sarah invited your parents too."_

"_WHAT!"_

_End of Flashback_

Will thought about that dinner. He could tell immediately that Sam and Bumblebee were in love. What could have happened? He clenched his fist. Whatever it was Will promised to find out and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

There for you: Part 3

The next day, Sarah had decided to make breakfast for all of them. Will could tell that as she set out on her task that it was to make her feel as though she was helping out. Yesterday Sam had come out of the room but had still avoided the questions of where Bumblebee was. Will clenched his fist just thinking about the autobot. He knew that whatever happened it had to be Bumblebee's fault. He snapped out of these thoughts of possible ways to injure the autobot when Sarah began to speak.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?"

Sarah was right. Sam looked practically green at the moment. Sarah went to feel Sam's head but before she could Sam quickly shot up and mumbled and excuse before running to the bathroom. Sarah was about to run to help him but Will volunteered instead. Will thought that would be a better idea because even though Sam and Sarah were close, Sam had always a closer bond with Will. Coming to the door of the bathroom he tapped on the door. Getting no response Will opened the door a little.

"Sam?"

Sam was there in the bathroom practically hugging the toilet seat as he coughed up what little he had of Sarah's cooking.

"Jeez, I didn't think that Sarah's cooking was that bad?" Will joked weakly.

"Did cough Sarah cough tell you to come in here?"

"Not really. She was going to but I thought you wouldn't want her to smother you too much," Will said as he filled up a small cup of water for Sam who took it gratefully.

"Sam," Will sighed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam said quickly getting off the floor. He tried to go towards but Will quickly blocked the doorway. Will gently put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Sam," Will began, "I know something's wrong. You show up here looking miserable beyond belief and refuse to tell us what's wrong. We worried about you. Please," he begged "let me help you."

"Will," Sam whispered, "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

There for you: Part 4

Will was pacing back and forth in the living room after what he just heard. After Sam told Will he immediately collapsed into a fit of tears. It took awhile but Sam eventually calmed down. The boy was so exhausted afterwards that Will had to carry him to the room to rest. As he laid the boy who he saw as a son he began to realize just how big the situation was. Instead of getting the answers he wanted to help Sam there just seem to be more questions. He wasn't too shocked about Sam being pregnant because he knew this could happen. They found out not too long after the battle.

_Flashback_

_Will waited quietly as Sam was examined by Ratchet. Many were worried that Sam could have somehow been affected by the Allspark. The concern grew when after everything had become settled after the battle Sam had fainted. Will had stuck by him worried about the boy he barely knew. When Ratchet came out of the room, Will immediately asked, "How is he?" _

"_He is fine. The fainted was due to dehydration. But um…you are his human guardian officially now, correct?" At that Will nodded. Now for it was confirmed by the government that just minutes before Sam fainted that Will and his wife would be his guardian until they found his parents. "Sam's body seemed to have been affected by the bits of Allspark that entered him when he defeated Megatron. Basically, the Allspark seemed to have conjoined with his DNA."_

"_So what will happen to him?"_

"_He will be fine it just that well…with the all spark in him Sam is technically part autobot." _

"_WHAT?"_

"_Don't worry his body isn't rejecting the allspark so he's fine. The only difference is that not only does he have a heart but a spark and that he will live longer than most humans," Ratchet added, "Don't worry I will make sure to check Sam monthly for any other changes."_

_Letting all this sink in the only thing Will asked, "Did you tell Sam? If not I would like to be there when you do."_

_End of Flashback_

It made sense in some twisted way. He remembered that the allspark was what created them. So with the allspark in Sam that must have made the boy the only word Will could have come up with…fertile. This made Will suddenly angrier at Bumblebee for now he knew that Bumblebee didn't just walk out on Sam but their baby as well. Filled with rage Will stormed out of the house grabbing his keys. He knew where to go to get more answers and maybe to beat the tar out of a certain yellow camero.

Thank you so much for reading my story. Please review. I might not be able to write more of the story until a couple days from now. So sorry and I promise I will try my best to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

There for You: Part 5

There for You: Part 5

The car was practically flying off the road as Will drove to the autobot base. Before leaving he gave Sarah a quick kiss goodbye. She casted him a look of disapproval but nothing further for she also wanted to know what was going on. Coming up to the base Will practically jumped out of the car. The first one to notice the captain rampaging through the base was his best friend.

"Ironhide," Will said evenly as he strode through the base. Using his hologram form, a six foot four, shaved head Ironhide with hazel eyes went directly in front of him. Will stopped.

"Will just calm down."

"Get out of the way."

"No Will just listen -"

"Listen to what, Hide? The reason to why my boy came to me in tears?" Will said as the anger crept into his voice. "That the reason Sam is crying is because Bumblebee" he spit out the name "left him once he found out that Sam was pregnant?"

"That's not what happened," said a six foot two 25 year old with wavy hair tanned skin and brilliant blue eyes "Not exactly?" Bumblebee admitted as he moved closer to Will in his hologram form.

Bumblebee didn't have time to say anything further. For once he made his presence known Will immediately went towards him and punched him in the face.Will kept on hitting Bumblebee until Ironhide used his autobot form to restrain him. Will tried to move but it was no use. "Why are you helping him?" Will asked angrily, the look of betrayal on his face.

"I'm helping you Will." Ironhide shouted "From making a stupid mistake and from making this situation worse. You must let Bumblebee explain what happened."

Will eventually calmed down. Once Ironhide was sure that Will wouldn't lash out on Bumblebee, he left to work on an assignment Optimus Prime had given him. For a few minutes Will and Bumblebee just stood there not saying anything. The one was silent because he was trying to keep his anger in check, while the other was silent for fear and guilt. Finally the silence was broken.

"You promised me, Bumblebee," At this Bumblebee put his head down. "You promised me you would never hurt him."

"I know, Will. I messed up," Bumblebee said as his voice began to tremble. "Big time."


	6. Chapter 6

There for You: Part 6

There for You: Part 6

_Flashback_

_Bumblebee sat nervously outside of Ratchet's medical center. Sam hadn't been feeling well for the past weeks. This worried Bumblebee a lot. He hated when his Sam got sick and there was nothing that he could do about it. What made him even more nervous was the fact that Sam himself admitted to not knowing what was ailing him. So that's when they decided to visit Ratchet, forcing Bumblebee to wait outside of the infirmary to find out what was ailing his Sam. After a hour of pacing Ratchet finally came out. Bumblebee immediately jumped on the autobot with questions. _

"_How is he? So what does he have? Why did the examination take so long?"_

"_Bumblebee, please be quiet so I can actually answer one of your questions."_

"_Sorry," Bumblebee mumbled "So what does he have?"_

_Ratchet hesitated "Bumblebee maybe you should sit down before I tell you this."_

"_Why?" Bee asked suddenly suspicious then his eyes widened in alarm "How sick is he? Is something seriously wrong with Sam?"_

"_No Bumblebee"_

"_Then WHAT RATCHET?" Getting more upset by the minute._

"_Bumblebee, he's pregnant."_

_If Bumblebee was in his human form he would have probably fainted hell he felt like he was going to faint no matter what form he was in. _

"_Wha…What? That's not possible." Bumblebee stated. "There is no way-"_

"_The allspark," was the answer he got. At this news Bumblebee sat down. _

"_Have you told Sam yet?" _

_Ratchet sighed. "Yes, but Bumblebee I warn you that Sam is still adjusting to this situation so be careful of what you say."_

_Transforming into his human form Bumblebee entered the room. There on the examination bed was his Sam. His beautiful creature was curled up in a ball with his back towards him. Sam hadn't said anything to him yet so Bumblebee began._

"_Hi," Bee said gently._

"_Leave me alone,Bee."_

"_Sam-" Bee said as he tried to move towards Sam's side but as soon as he did Sam had moved away._

"_Sam we need to talk-"_

"_ABOUT WHAT? HOW YOU GOT ME PREGNANT? JEEZ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Sam shouted as he got off the bed._

"_What? It's not my fault you're pregnant?"_

"_Oh yeah you're right. It must have been my other car that fucked me and knocked me up." At this point Sam had started to push Bumblebee._

"_GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"_

"_Sam-" _

"_You stupid robot-" Sam said still pushing Bumblebee._

"_Sam-"_

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SOME PROTECTOR YOU ARE!!" Something in Bumblebee snapped at those words. One second Sam was pushing him and the next he had Sam pinned against the wall._

"_STOP IT SAM! STOP IT!"_

"_Bee-"_

"_IT IS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!" _

"_Bee please," said Sam as tears fell down his face. That's when Bumble bee realized what he was doing. He had slammed Sam, __**his **__Sam into a wall. What was worse he realized was that he was holding Sam's wrists so tight he realized that he must have been bruising him. Horrified Bumblebee quickly released Sam and ran out of the room. He needed to get out of there before he made things worse._

Please review!! Thanks!! 


	7. Chapter 7

There for you: Part 7

There for you: Part 7

Will decided to take a walk after Bumblebee's explanation. After about an hour of walking around the base Will stopped and sat down. Putting his head in his hands Will let everything sink in. A few minutes later his best friend who transformed to his human form sat down besides him.

"So-" Ironhide began rather lamely, not sure where to start.

"So"

"He told you."

"Yeah," Will said numbly leaving the two in silence for a little while longer. "You know I thought by coming here I would be able to find out what happened."

"And of course you assumed it would have been just Bee who had done wrong, been able to beat him up, and all would be right with the world." Ironhide finished for him.

"Exactly!" shouted Will as he looked at his friend then added. "Is that wrong?"

"Honestly?" Will nodded. "Probably but I shouldn't say anything because I wanted to do the same thing."

"What beat up Bumblebee?" Both Will and Ironhide smiled at that.

"Wanted to fix what happened. You wanted to find a way to stop your kid from hurting and getting hurt some more."

"Again I ask you, is that so wrong?"

The autobot began to laugh at that. "No, it's not wrong to want to."

"Great!" said Will happily although he feared that Ironhide wasn't finished.

"But that doesn't mean we can. As much as we would love to help and fix it for them we can't. We have to let the kids fix it themselves." There was silence for awhile as Will took in his best friend's advice.

"Hey, Hide."

"Yeah"

"I know we can't intervene and fix it ourselves but that doesn't mean we can't give them a little push, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

There for You: Part 8

When Will got home it was late. Looking through the window outside, Will watched as his wife cooked supper and Sam played with Annabelle. No one had heard the car pulled up or Will approaching the door so he decided to observe his family. While Sarah was cooking, she was also telling Sam something. Listening more closely Will realized that Sarah was telling Sam about her pregnancy and asking Sam some questions at his. Looking at Sam Will could tell that Sam enjoyed the fact that Sarah was accepting of his news and comforted to have someone to talk to who had an idea of what he was going through. Looking at Sam with Annabelle in his arms Will couldn't help but think that Sam was going to be great parent. At one point Will saw a flicker of fear run through Sam's eyes as he looked down at Annabelle. Will didn't think too much on it already understanding why Sam was afraid. Will felt the same exact way when he first found out he was going to be a dad. Well thought Will. I shouldn't keep them waiting. Plus he was starving.

* * *

When Will finally walked in the door he was greet by silence and two long stares. One searching for an explanation of what had occurred and why the hell it took so long, while the other stare was slightly afraid of knowing what had go on.

"What?" Will asked innocently. None were fooled. "I just went out for awhile. I had to do something for Epps." This response was met with two identical disbelieving stares. Will refused to change his story though. "Something smells delicious. What's for dinner?" Will inquired as he picked up his daughter who squealed in delight.

* * *

"You do realize that Sam and I know that was complete bullshit," said Sarah evenly as she and Will washed and dried the dishes after dinner.

"HONEY!"

"Annabelle is in bed fast asleep and Sam is getting ready for bed. They can't hear me. Now don't think for a second that this is over. You better go and talk to Sam about what happened and come back here to tell me. Also tell me whatever you and Ironhide are planning."

"Wha-"

"Don't give me that William Lennox, you know you can't hide anything from me. Now go on and talk to him. Oh by the way, honey, Ironhide and Bumblebee are coming over for breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

There for You: Part 9

It was a déjà vu moment for Will as he took in the sight of the scared lonely boy. Only this time the boy was a little older and

the battle he faced was not yet resolved. During dinner Sam didn't say a word to Will. He barely even looked at Will. As Will

sat next to Sam on the bed he was given the same treatment.

"So are you going to talk to me or am I still getting the silent treatment?"

"Did you go to see Bee today?"

"What do you think?" Will said a little too sternly. Sam stoop up and began to pace.

"Of course you did. It was stupid to ask. Stupid of me to think you would be rational and calm and oh yeah actually give me time to explain what happened. But no!! Not Captain Lennox!!" Sam said the name with dramatics. "The captain over here probably went ape on a robot for what reason, huh? Did the macho captain want to help me regain back the family honor or whatever it is stupid guys say they do before dueling."

During Sam's rant Will just sat there calmly until Sam got all that he had to say out.

"Are you done?"

A little tired from his own rant Sam seemed to deflate a little, nodding he sat down.

"Good. Well first of all I didn't go 'ape on' Bumblebee." Sam looked surprised at this. "Well, Ironhide stepped in." Sam didn't seem sure whether to laugh or be mad at that.

"He told me all that happened." Sam looked down at that, ashamed of himself.

"Will," Sam began softly "I wish I could take back all the terrible things I said to him. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so-" Sam stopped as he chocked on his tears a little. Then he calmed himself enough to add. "I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him." At that Sam seemed to break completely. Will wrapped his arms around the boy tightly as Sam began to cry more.

"Shush. It's okay." Will said as he tried to make Sam look him in the eye. "Listen to me," he said "Bumblebee loves you. Nothing will ever change that. You know how I know? Because he just told me today that he loves you. He isn't mad at you for what you said. He is wants you to forgive him." Lifting Sam's chin he finished by saying "Bumblebee is just as scared of losing you as you are of losing him."

Will stayed there holding Sam in his arms until the boy fell asleep. _Oh boy_ Will thought as he tucked Sam into bed. _What the hell was tomorrow going to bring them?_

* * *

**Please review!! : ) I promise to update soon!!**


	10. Chapter 10

There for You: Part 10

The next day Ironhide and Bumblebee came to the Lennox house as planned. Everyone in the house was up at the time of their arrival except for Sam. Will wasn't surprised for he knew that the boy was having morning sickness at all hours of the  
night. Will was actually glad that Sam wasn't up yet, for it assured the captain that the boy would have some sleep and maybe  
give him some more time to talk to Bumblebee. Unfortunately little Annabelle after seeing her Uncle Hide had squeaked in  
delight and shouted the autobot's name so loudly that Will wouldn't have been surprised his people ten miles away could hear.  
The usually stoic Ironhide could do nothing but pick up the child who was desperately reaching up to his hologram form. What  
awkwardness that might have surrounded the family and guests seemed to have dissipated with the youngest Lennox's  
antics.

"Gee I wonder if she missed me," joked Ironhide as he threw Annabelle up in the air at which she began to giggle in delight.

"Don't worry, Hide. She barely noticed you were gone." Will said as he observed Bumblebee. The autobot had a slight smile on his face as he watched Ironhide and Annabelle interact together yet behind it Will could see fear. _Damn_ Will thought for just when he seemed to have another shot of what Will called "reprimanding" Bumblebee there seemed to be someone in the way. This time though it was himself. As hard as it was Will seemed to not be able to blame Bumblebee for his actions for the autobot didn't know that this situation could happened. Also Will knew deep down that Bumblebee would never hurt Sam in a million years. Will realized maybe a little too late that Bumblebee himself was also just a kid like Sam and he was also probably scared out of his mind of what will happen to Sam and the baby.

"Hey, Bee."

* * *

I'm sorry its so short but I promise there will be more very soon!!


	11. Chapter 11

There for you: Part 11

There for you: Part 11

"Hi Bee," said a tired voice behind Will. Not even Annabelle's squeals of delight seemed to be heard as Sam entered the room. Sensing the tension Sarah took over, "Sam, dear, are you hungry?" she said as she came over and rubbed his forehead. Not waiting for an answer she went on. "Why don't you go to your room to relax or something," she said as she glanced at Bumblebee. "while Will, Ironhide, and I take care of breakfast. It won't be done for a while. Okay." Sam hesitated for a second trying his best to get Bumblebee to say something to him or at the very least look at him. Instead Bumblebee just stood with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Finally giving up Sam reluctantly nodded and went back down to his room. Will would have been more upset about this but when Sam entered the room Will saw the fear on Bumblebee's face. It seemed that upon seeing Sam the young soldier had no idea of how to approach him. Sarah seemed to see this too but instead of feeling sympathetic towards him she seemed more annoyed.

"Well what are you still doing out here?"

"Huh?"

"Get in there!! Don't you understand that the whole 'go to your room to relax' is a subtle hint for you and Sam to be alone together and talk?" By the look of Bumblebee's face she could tell that he didn't have a clue. "Jeez, aren't soldiers supposed to be observant?"

"He is still a young soldier," said Ironhide "therefore not a very observant one yet."

Bumblebee glared at Ironhide for that. "What?" Ironhide asked ever so innocently as he still played with Annabelle. "I said yet." Sensing a fight about to start Sarah interjected. "Stop. It doesn't matter. What does matter is this unborn baby. What also matters is that the parents of this child who are deeply in love are fighting. Now Bumblebee go talk to Sam while we cook breakfast." Sarah ordered. Then she gave Bumblebee a peck on the cheek "Congratulations on the baby by the way. You are going to be a great father." She gave Ironhide a look signaling him to follow her into the kitchen. Ironhide ran after Sarah cradling Annabelle in his strong arms. Turning around by the doorframe Ironhide pointed to his eyes and mouthed to Bumblebee and Will. "Subtle signals." With Ironhide gone only Bumblebee and Will were in the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for now?" Will asked.


	12. Chapter 12

There for You: Part 12

Bumblebee snuck into Sam's room trying his best to be quiet. Sam was there lounging on the bed. Sam had one hand covering his eyes and another Bumblebee noticed was absently rubbing his growing stomach. Not being able to help himself Bumblebee slowly climbed onto the bed. Sam jumped feeling the dip in the bed but relaxed a little when he felt familiar strong arms wrap around his growing torso.

"Sorry," Meaning so much more than just startling Sam. Sam shifted to face Bumblebee.

"I know and I'm sorry too."

"Sam," Bumblebee said sadly "you have nothing to be sorry for. I-"

"No," Sam interrupted him. "None of this is your fault." Bumblebee tried to protest but Sam but his hand on his lips signaling Bee to let him finish."I yelled at you and blamed you because I knew that would hurt you. Bee, I was scared. I was scared of this." He took Bee's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Our baby. I was scared for the future of our child. I mean like Ratchet said nothing like this has happened before." Sam's voice began to tremble. "And what if something goes wrong? It's not like we would have a clue of what-"

"No," said Bumblebee. He didn't want Sam to think like that. He didn't want to think about that either "Ratchet is the best. He won't let anything go wrong. And I would never let anything happen to either of you." Sam looked down at this. Bumblebee was hurt thinking maybe Sam didn't trust him anymore after their fight.

"That's another thing. Bee, I thought" Sam's voice began to tremble again now with tears in his eyes. "I was scared that you would leave me after hearing what happened."

"What?" Bumblebee looked at Sam with wide eyes. "How could you think that of me?" At this point Sam had tears completely running down his cheek. "I don't know. I just never thought this would ever happen. I never thought someone like you would choose me and now with the pregnancy I thought it was all over. I've seen this happen to a lot of the girls at my school. The couple is so happy and in love until a baby comes along. Eventually the guy in their life always leaves. I love you Bee," Sam said as he looked up into Bumblebee's eyes "but I don't want you to stay with me if you don't love me or the baby. So I fought with you. So you can have an easy out." Sam said quickly hiding his face again. Bumblebee was completely shocked but composed himself quickly in order to bring the truth the light.

"Look at me Sam." When Sam didn't Bumblebee gently lifted his chin. "I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Meeting you has changed my life completely. Before you I would have never dreamed to love someone as much as I love you or to even be loved back." Sam blushed at Bumblebee's confession and gave him a small smile. "You have even given me something I long have thought impossible to have." Sam looked up at this. "You have given me a baby." Bumblebee said softly before kissing Sam.

"Do you think they are going to be alright?" Sarah said as she and Will began washing the breakfast dishes while Ironhide and Annabelle played outside. Bumblebee and Sam had come out briefly for breakfast but made an excuse of how they should get Sam packed.

* * *

"Honestly? Who knows. But-" Will continued as he stopped washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around his loving wife. "I do know they love each other and I know is if anything happens we will be there. For the three of them." Sarah smiled at that and kissed her husband.

* * *

(Look for another chapter soon!!)


	13. Chapter 13

There for You: Part 13

Ring. Ring. RING!

Groaning, Captain Lennox rolled over to his side to pick up the phone on bedside table.

"Hello?" the Captain said groggily.

"WILL! IT'S TIME!"

"WHAT?" His tired mind having a hard time processing what was going on.

"WILL!" the now frustrated voice said. "SAM IS IN LABOUR!!"

That snapped Will right into action. He quickly woke Sarah and started to get dress while Bumblebee was still talking to him on the phone.

"We are already at the base." Bumblebee answered. Will could hear shouting in the background and Bumblebee trying to soothe someone. Will didn't have to guess who that someone was. After the shouting ended Bumblebee came back on the phone with Will. "Will, please hurry!"

Hearing most of the conversation Sarah took the phone, "Bee, honey, don't worry we are on our way." With that the Lennox's were off to the base for the delivery of Sam and Bumblebee's baby.

After Sam and Bee made up, they decided to tell their close friends about their little bundle of joy. They didn't know how their friends would react but they figured that most of them have seen a lot of strange things in their life (cars turning into robots) so they wouldn't be too freaked out by this discovery. Sam told his two best friends, Miles and Mikaela, who were now a couple, at the same time. Hearing the news Mikaela started crying and blubbering about how happy she was for Sam and Bee and if she could be the godmother; Miles on the other hand was upset because "all the cool paranormal things happen to Sam". After Mikaela smacked Miles on the head Miles said he was happy for Sam. Sam and Bee told Sergeant Epps, Maggie, and Glen together when they were over the Lennox's house for dinner. Epps seemed a little surprised at first but quickly shook it off and told his friends congratulations. Maggie gave both Bee and Sam hugs and immediately asked when the baby was due. Glen asked if Sam's condition was contagious and got smacked in the head by both Maggie and Epps. The last two to find out were Sam's parents. The Witwicky's still had trouble adjusting to Sam's "new friends" as Judy Witwicky liked to call the autobots and especially Sam's relationship with Bee. Sam told them face to face and could that the news about his baby might be the last straw. Will didn't know what transpired between Sam and his parents when he told them the news for all Sam said about it was that they needed time. Will and everyone else could all tell Sam was hurt by his parents' lack of acceptance but Sam told them all that he didn't need to have his parents' acceptance. Privately Sam told Will and Sarah that the baby's grandparents would not be Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky but really Will and Sarah. Sarah cried and hugged Sam. Will was touched too. He tried not to cry by joking that calling him a grandparent made him feel old.

When Will and Sarah got to the base Ratchet was already in the process of delivering the baby. Will and Sarah saw Bumblebee pacing outside and ran to him, asking if everything was okay. Apparently Sam had told Bee to "GET THE HELL OUT" as calmly as he someone could when in labor. Sam refused to let anyone else in either except for Sarah. Outside of the medical room Will, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and a sleeping Annabelle waited. Bumblebee paced back and forth his face turning at every noise he heard from the other room. Will gave Ironhide Annabelle to hold to preoccupy at least one autobot; besides Annabelle always seemed calmer with Ironhide by her side and vice versa. While the autobots were rather anxious Will stayed calm. Although deferent from a normal birth Will was confident that everything would turn out well. And it did. Three hours after Will, Sarah and Annabelle came to the base Sam gave birth to a little girl.

When Will came into the medical center Bumblebee was sitting on the bed next to Sam holding his baby. The baby girl looked like a human baby except for the eyes which shined with a metallic tint. Ratchet had done them that the baby would look and grow like a human; though their life span would be the same as a autobot. Because of the birthing process Sam's body transformed to become part autobot like his and Bee's child. When Will came in Sam smiled. "Hey Will," a drained Sam said. "Come meet Nahla." With his eyes watering Will gently took the Nahla from Bumblebee and cradled her. "She's beautiful." And it was true. She looked exactly like Sam except her eyes were the same shade of metallic blue like Bumblebee. "Hey don't hog the kid." Ironhide complained as he came in with Annabelle on his shoulder and the rest of the autobots coming in behind him. Sam and Nahla's visitors didn't stay long for Ratchet had shooed them away saying that the two needed rest. The only one he did not show away was Bumblebee but that was mostly because Bee refused to leave Sam and his child's side. Alone Bumblebee lay down next to a very tired Sam and cradled their sleeping child. Bee kissed the top of Sam's head then asked Sam something that was bugging him for awhile. "Why did you choose the name Nahla?"

Sam smiled, looking up at him. "I looked up the meaning of the name and thought it was appropriate. It's Arabic." Processing the information Sam had given him Bumblebee looked down in surprise and a huge smiled spread across his face as he figured out what it meant. Sam smiled back at him and kissed him, happy that everything worked out for them.

* * *

Just so you know Nahla means "honeybee" in Arabic. I thought it fit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I forget to say this I don't Transformers or any of the characters. :( Now I am going to go on and live my crappy life!!**

* * *

Epilogue:

Will and Sarah stayed at the base for a few days to help Bumblebee and Sam settle in. Will could see that everything was going great for the pair and could tell that they were natural parents. All of Sam and Bumblebee's friends came by to visit and congratulate them. Michaela was the most memorable visitor for her shout of delight at seeing the baby was heard at least ten miles away. All through this Will could not help but notice how strange Ratchet was acting, especially around him. Ratchet had been spending more time in his lab than usual and every time the autobot saw Will he would make an excuse and leave the room. Will was curious but didn't do anything. He figured Ratchet would say something to him which he eventually did.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Ratchet briskly.

Captain Lennox came into the room, ready to go home with his family. After a few weeks of staying at the base it was finally decided that although Sam loved his and Sarah and everyone else's help with the baby but him and Bumblebee needed some alone time. Alone. Just them and the baby. Sam expressed this rather angrily during dinner two days ago after Nahla was taken away from him for the millionth time that day by one of her many family members. Will immediately gave her back. Sam and Bumblebee were moving out that day to their new home. Optimus Prime and the other autobots had created it for the couple as a present. It was less than twenty miles away from the base. It was the perfect distance for some alone for Sam and Bumblebee and a comfortable closeness in case the new family needed anything. So now that there was no need to stay at the base his family was leaving. The day of the Lennox family's departure Ratchet had finally gotten the courage to talk to Will about what was bothering him. Will was packing up when Ironhide had entered the room saying Ratchet needed to speak with him and if Sarah and him didn't mind if he took Annabelle out to swing set on last time before they left.

After hearing Ratchet say "enter" Will stepped into the autobot's office. "Hello, Ratchet." Will said with a polite smile which the autobot barely acknowledge. He seemed very antsy at the moment. "Ironhide said that you had to tell me something?" Ratchet stopped his nervous movements and looked at Will. "Yes, Captain," he said with a sigh. "I thought it best that I told you what I have discovered face to face." Ratchet paused a moment and motioned for Will to sit down. Will politely refused the offer wanting to quickly talk about whatever it is and then get home. "Optimus Prime has commanded me to you all that I know about …It is best that you sit down for this, Will." He didn't like the look Ratchet had on his face. "Tell me now, Ratchet." Will commanded. "What is this about?"

Ratchet sighed heavily as he tried to figure out the best way to approach this situation then he carefully took at the last piece of Allspark to show to Will. "Do you remember what I told you about Sam…and his connection Allspark?"

"Yes." How could he forget? Because of it the beautiful creation known as Nahla was born.

Ratchet pause for a moment. "It seems that I have been mistaken" he quickly added "but only slightly."

"Mistaken?"

"Sam was not affected because of the bits of Allspark in his system but rather because the Allspark had chosen him. It is an ancient myth of my kind that when the Allspark is an alive being that sense when its people are near extinction." Will tensed up but didn't interrupt. "The Allspark evolves during this time and helps my kind keep them alive. You noticed how the autobots around here have now taken to a more human form. " Ratchet said. Indeed Will had. Although autobots would go into care form once in a while still most of them had now stayed in hologram form most of the time. "Some have forgotten how to bring themselves back into autobot form." Ratchet confessed remorsefully. Will was sad at this as well but thought of something.

"There is more isn't there?"

Ratchet closed his hologram eyes sadly. "Yes. There is. The Allspark is also known to guide an autobot to their soul mates. Many an autobot would travel to the allspark to find their other half. Now that we are faced with extinction I believe the autobot has decided to mix its two purposes. To explain it simply some autobots are now destined to be with humans." Will gasped. _Sam and Bumblebee._ "That is not to say that Sam and Bumblebee were forced to be together but rather a power beyond all of us had always known that they were meant to be together. The allspark just has the chance to show it and give them the ability to create child out of their love." _Wow,_ Will thought. _That was very sentimental, for the usually very professional doctor._

"Shouldn't you be telling Sam and Bumblebee and the rest of the autobots this and not me? What aren't you telling me?" Will yelled.

"I am telling you this because the Allspark has shown me who it has chosen next?"

"Who?"

Ratchet did not answer but instead looked out of the window to see Ironhide catching Annabell before she fell of the slide. Will felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Will looked at Ratchet pleading with his eyes to deny what he already knew. Ratchet just nodded and looked out of the window again.

"He doesn't know yet. The Allspark is waiting until the time is right." Will didn't say anything so Ratchet continued. "Being an autobot does really have its advantages for we have all the time in the world to wait." Will still didn't say anything just solemnly watched as Ironhide picked up his giggling daughter and flew her around like an airplane and wondering if he would ever find himself ready for what was to come.

* * *

I might to a sequel to this after I finish my other story I dont' know. Please review!!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note

I have gotten some comments back from my last chapter and I realized how confusing the last part seems to be. To get to the point whether Ratchet meant a pairing between Will/Ironhide or Ironhide/Annabelle. When writing the chapter at first I thought Ironhide and Annabelle but after I got a review back about Will and Ironhide together I don't know. So at this time I can promise you a sequel but unfortunately you will not know which coupling I have decided on until the sequel. SORRY!!!


End file.
